


One's Shared Body

by Majorminor2242



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A New Take On Midoriya Izuku's Road to Heroism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But It's Much Later, Like A Lot Later, Midoriya Izuku Becomes A Hero, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Symbiote Host, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Very Similar To Canon But Very Different Still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: A quirkless kid, with a dream of heroism, and a secret government experiment, which only wants to live.…They come to an agreement.





	1. Escape

To be a Hero, you needed a Quirk.

Watching actual Heroes always seemed to reinforce that narrative - The things that real, professional, _true_ Heroes did was always so beyond awe inspiring, that it was hard to imagine doing something like that without one.

Izuku got that image often enough - Villains and people who lost control of their Quirks were far less common than in decades past, but by no means were they rare. He saw them often enough on the news.

As well as in person, like right now.

-

The restless hubbub of dozens of bystanders overlapped in the restless air.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"What's going on?"

"Its another damn villain attack. Apparently he snatched a purse but got cornered, so _here he is_ making his _dramatic showdown._ "

"Well did it _have_ to be on the national rail?"

"I know, right? This is the third time this week I'm going to be late for dinner!"

None of the bystanders sounded particularly scared of the villain towering tall above them. Especially not Izuku Midoriya.

"Excuse me… Coming through! Sorry!" 'I just gotta get through to the front so I can see better…' he had always been shorter than the majority of his friends, which at the very least made it a little easier to slip through the crowds, even though that defeated the point of being short in the first place but-

He clamped his mouth, noticing he was muttering to himself again. "I… Really need to break out of that habit."

Since a very young age, Izuku had watched in complete and utter stupor as a legendary man _-on the day of his debut-_ saved hundreds of lives. His name was All Might, and within only a single day, he had rocketed up to the No.1 Hero spot, and has stayed there ever since for these past many years.

Izuku may be quirkless… _True_. But ever since that day, he's dreamt of being just like All Might. Of saving lives and doing the right thing.

And so because of this, he started researching. From a very young age, he recorded battles that he'd observed, analysing combat techniques, flaws and how to use them, as well as many other things. Almost yearly he'd be buying another journal, three hundred pages long. That's how dedicated he was to learning.

Today was just another one of those days. The moment he had heard that there was havoc being caused down the street, he rushed there, ready to take notes and another small step towards his dream… Because whilst he may not have a quirk, he _does_ have other things. He simply has to compensate.

He can become a hero. He can go to UA.

_He can be like All Might._

Finally breaking past the groaning crowd, he stared up in awe at the villain before him. "Whoah! Gigantification? That's really cool. Very effective in a power struggle, and likely to win in brute strength, however movement and versatility are extreme downsides, demonstrated by how he's knocking down so many building and causing excessive damage…"

A man next to him chuckled heartily, before nudging his shoulder. "I know what you are. You're one of 'em fanboys, aren't you?" He smiled at the sheepish reaction he received.

"Haha… y-yes, you caught me." he smiled back at the very least, before returning his gaze to the skyscraper sized mutant man. Just as he expected, it took only half a minute before a hero appeared, declaring the man's undoing. Izuku recognised the hero as Kamui Woods, far more recent and new, climbing the charts at a rapid rate.

The villain snarled at the man, before twisting to face him, stepping on cars like -less painful- lego bricks. Levelling a feral glare, he swiped at the wood-quirked hero, narrowly missing and instead flinging a small van hard into a building beside them, leaving a crater in the concrete wall.

"Violation of the law, as well as causing problems during rush-hour traffic… You truly are the epitome of evil. Now, prepare yourself, for my ultimate move! **_Binding lacquer chain pris_ -**" midway through yelling his move, the hero was interrupted by a-

 _'Wait was that a giant flying woman…?'_ Izuku paused in bafflement. He followed where the villain was launched, to see a woman who also had a gigantification quirk pinning him down. _'Huh…'_

The newly emerged hero announced her name with a smirk. He had never seen her before, so Midoriya presumed it must have been her debut today. She posed sultrily for the reporters flooding the scenes, all the while leaving a very offended Kamui, which Izuku could only feel sorry for. She had taken all the glory, even after he was about to capture the villain himself.

That fight hadn't exactly lasted long, by normal standards, but at least Midoriya now had several quirks to jot down and analyse for later.

Without a second glance, he broke away from the crowd, passing some of the carnage on his way. He glanced at the van, crumpled like paper.

'Scary.'

* * *

Out from the breached side of the van, a black, sentient _sludge_ emerged from its damaged cryopod. It slithered around the dusty area, sensing around for nearby lifeforms. It spotted a large crowd of beings close by, and needed to move soon before it died due to the atmosphere being unsurvivable alone. It knew that, however decided not to advance without certainty of remaining hidden. Waiting for the opportune moment, it peaked above some rubble. As this happened, a lone young boy walked past, muttering into a notebook. He had a bright yellow bag on his back.

It was now or never. The rest of the crowd prior would be following immediately, so now wasn't the time to infuse. It slithered up behind the boy silently and with rapid movements, before slinking into the open zip of his backpack just before it was spotted by onlookers.

Now, it was simply a waiting game.


	2. Pack Of Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya just wanted a pack of gum.

With a content grin, he shut his notebook, before dropping it behind his back into his bag without looking. He was only a few blocks away from home, however before he got back, he decided to visit the local shop and it's owner. He smiled as his eyes fell upon the old, worn down shop. With intent to stop by and say hello, he entered with a vibrant chip in his step and greeted the old man behind the counter.

"Hello Mr Takeo!"

"Ahhh, young Izuku!"

Now, you may be wondering who Mr Takeo is. That's understandable. To start, he's an old man nearing his mid-sixties, with a short, bristly moustache, beard and hair, which were all a reflective silver. He wore a tan brown coat, with a white shirt underneath -of which he kept the sleeves rolled up baggily at all times-, as well as beige khakis/chinos. Another important fact about the man, was that he was one of the nicest people Izuku had ever met, and always wore a smile that reached his ears.

"Sorry it's been a while…"

"I was wondering when you would drop by to give this old man some of your endless enthusiasm." he chuckled heartily at the boy before him. "So how goes achieving your dream? Still working hard I hope?"

"Of course! I've just started another journal, and only half an hour ago I got to complete the first page."

"Oh, was it that villain attack I heard about downtown?" the old man cocked an eyebrow, stroking his grey moustache. "Must have been pretty scary… Well, _for anyone other than you_ that is, you crazy boy." he joked.

"Y-yeah haha. Are… A-are you doing any better…?" he asked softly after a moment of content silence.

"…Yes… I'm handling her not being around…" he smiled softly at Izuku. "You know kid, you must be the the best person on this planet, constantly thinking about everyone else…" he paused. "How's your mother? It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Oh she's doing fine. You know, the usual caring, motherly jobs have just taken priority lately, but I'll be sure to get her down here sometime soon! You know she loves your company just as much as I do."

"Best time of the day is when you come, ya little whippersnapper!"

"Same here. Anyway, I just came by to say hello and check up on you, buy I can't stay for long right now since I've still got homework to do, so I guess I'll be off now-" he was about to start for the door, however the old mans voice caught him.

"Oh-holdup. Sorry to bother you, my boy… But would you mind just minding the counter just for a for a second? I just need to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Oh sure, of course I can. No problem." he smiled. Quite a few times, he had come to help mind the shop since Mrs Takeo passed away, so he at least knew what he was doing.

"Thanks kiddo. Help yourself to a pack of gum, think of it as payment." the old man smiled caringly to himself as he exited the room.

_He loved this kid, and he hoped to all heaven, that Izuku would achieve his dreams._

Once the man was out of the room, Midoriya shuffled over to the rack of candy, before flipping a stick of bubblegum in the air and catching it like his fingers were chopsticks.

*Ring-ng-ng

The sound of the little bell above the entrance twinkled as someone barged through.

"Excuse me, sorry to be a bother but that door's a little old, so if you cou-" his breath caught in his throat as he leant around the shelf to find a sludge monster looming ahead of him.

It had bloodshot eyes, boring holes into his chest, as it raised a threatening pillar of mucous-like sludge.

"You move, scream or breath, _you die."_ was all the villain said as he turned back towards the car register beside him.

_'Holy shit holy shit hooooooollllyyyyyyy shit whatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo!?'_ his breathing hitched raggedly as the man looked back when the gum dropped from his shaking grasp.

He stared into his eyes venomously, as if daring him to scream out for help.

"W-why are y-you doing this…?" the man glared harder as he menacingly tied the bag, before decidedly stalking towards the boy.

"You know what? I think I might as well just acquire my skin suit here. You'd be perfect for walking away inconspicuously." he seemed to ponder to himself, ignoring the earlier question, before smirking.

"S-sk-in s-suit!?" _oh dear god please don't let that mean what he thinks it does._

"Yep. Now _hold still._ The less you breath, the less the pain, so if I were you, I'd just sit back and _let it all happen quickly._ " the sludge man suddenly rushed at him.

But he couldn't move.

He was stuck in a petrified stupor, as it got closer and closer and closer.

Only once the outstretched limb was an inch away, did he move.

But it wasn't exactly him, per-se.

Appearing from nowhere, a blackish fluid slid down his arm from his shoulder, before tugging his arm downwards, the momentum pulling him down with it. "W-waAAHH" his face planted into the ground as the tendril shot over his head.

"Hold still, brat!" the burglar snarled, launching at him again.

Feeling something sticky yet slippery coil down and around his back, Izuku looked down only to have his legs collapse from under him, causing him to once again, narrowly dodge the attack.

"What the…" the villain blinked at his reflexes, before his iron eyes locked and he barred his slimy teeth.

He gulped, clenching his eyes at the encroaching limb, before he found himself splayed on the ground. He looked at his arm in disorientation, and then, without any warning, he watched as the black thing clinging onto him seeped through his sleeve and into his skin, causing his entire arm to burn excruciatingly for several seconds, his blood boiling like mercury… before suddenly the pain disappeared as though it was never there.

**'What are you doing.'** 'GAH _What the fuck!?'_

_There's a voice in his head._

His arm shot out like a horizontal T-pose on the floor, before he did a Michael Jackson and levitated to his feet, defying all physics and once again found himself standing upright.

"Wh-wha h-h-huhaf… _what?"_ his voice tripped unceremoniously as he stared wide eyed at the villain infront of him, who now stood (more like glooped like jelly) in stunned surprised.

But it didn't take long for the villain to recover. Another arm shot out, followed by two more, each now adorning hands at the ends.

"Ooo great! _I love a skin suit who can fight! A strong quirk only makes it better!"_ he howled like a wolf, gaining like a shark.

**'Move.'**

"GAaah!" at least this time to his credit, he tried to move…

The only problem being that as he ended up pulling left, whatever it was inside of him pulled right, causing him - _them-_ to inevitably get struck directly in the chest by his assailant, before one hand grabbed each arm, holding him still and suspending him an inch in the air.

"The hell is wrong with you? It looks almost like you're not even controlling your body!" the man cackled.

"I-I don't even know!"

**'Yes you do.'**

_"No,_ I don't!" he snapped, the villain left staring incredulously at him now. "All I know is that whatever you are is inside of me!"

"Are you talking to _me?"_ he cocked an eyebrow.

"No! I'm talking to- argh you know what, never mind!" he went to pinch the bridge of his nose, before realising his arms were still restricted.

**'You're acting weak.'**

"No, I, am, not!"

 _"Uhhhh-"_ the villain stared incredulously.

**'Yes you are. You couldn't even _duck_ let alone punch.'**

"Shutup! Get out of my head! I can fight perfectly fine!"

_"Kid-"_

_**'Clearly not.'** _

_"Screw you!_ I don't need your help! Get out of me!"

 _"What the actual fu- you know what, I'm done. You aren't even worth taking as a skin suit, you're quirk is crazy kid."_ The sludge man backed away in caution at the mental child in front of him, before the door to the backroom opened, revealing the old man Mr Takeo.

Immediately, the criminal snarled, darting for the door at incredible speeds for being liquid, before smashing it off its hinges and dashing down the street.

The bell thunked to the floor depressingly.

"Izuku, ah thank god you're okay!" the man cried in relief, but he didn't hear a word he said.

**'Aren't you going to go after him?'**

_"What,_ no! He'll kill me!"

**'Stop being a baby.'**

_"I'm not being a baby."_ he pouted.

**'I thought you wanted to be a hero.'**

_"Wait what how did you know that…!?"_ his voice cracked as his eyes widened, sputtering in surprise.

**'I'm inside of your head.'**

"Offfff _course_ you are." he glared at his own forehead in frustration. "Now can you get out?"

**'No.'**

"Wha- _why not!?"_

**'Because you are a perfect host match. The only one I've seen so far on this planet that can sustain me without your body rejecting me and dying.'**

"Wh-wh… But I don't want to be a host!"

**'Tough.'**

"Oh why you little… _I'm not a ride!_ This is _my_ body, not _yours!"_

_**'Was.'** _

_"..."_

He stood still in abject horror and rejection of this seemingly new fact, before his arms suddenly tugged him forward with momentum and his legs began awkwardly shuffling for the door like he had a limp and his left leg was numb.

"No. No. _Stop doing that."_ he pursed his lips as he resisted his own body.

**'Catch him. You still can.'**

"No I can't! Incase you haven't realised, you're currently residing in _what is probably one of the weakest bodies on the planet!"_

**'I've seen worse.'**

"Okay _fine._ One of the worst _without any physical disabilities_. Anyways, I'm quirkless!"

**'Quirkless?'**

"It means I don't have any special power, like that sludge man." his voice lowered as his gaze drooped. Remembering this fact always hurt.

**'You don't need one.'**

"Oh, well aren't you cocky! But it's not _your_ life that's at risk here!"

**'If you die, I die. Because without a suitable host, I must switch bodies constantly due to them rejecting me and dying. I also cannot live without a host for long.'**

"So in other words, you're now saying that if you aren't in _me_ , millions of people will die as you kill them by living off them and switching."

**'Yes.'**

_"Oh well isn't that just dandy?_ Whoop dee-damn-doo- _oooa_ Stop doing that!" he shouted as his movement started again.

**'Let me get accustomed to your body, and we may just be able to help each other.'**

"Oh yeah? How so?" he said as he stopped resisting and his body began running -with a very bad technique.

**'You let me live, and with me, you could achieve your dreams.'**

"…"

…

"You're a bastard for waving candy in my face like that. But fine." Izuku sighed in mental agony as he began chasing after the sludge villain, who was seen turning a corner quite far down the road.

_"Not like I have much of a choice…"_

**'Exactly. Now let me show you how it's done.'**

* * *

Toshinori wasn't quite sure _what_ he was staring at, _but it definitely wasn't what he was expecting on a Friday afternoon._

He had barely left a shop when a villain made of sludge slank past him and further down the road at incredible speeds with a duffel bag that either had a broken zip, or he simply forgot to close as bundles of cash trailed behind him.

Behind him, however, was what was _possibly the most terrifying thing Toshinori had_ _ever seen in his life, rivalling even the likes of All-for-One._

A monster, with skin as black as slimy venom barrelled down the road like an animal, tearing up the concrete and running like a gorilla on steroids.

_It **looked** it a gorilla on steroids too._

A body far too chiseled to be naturally human, with bulging veins that looked half the diameter of his _wrist_ bulged from its chest. Muscles seemingly grew on muscles, and Yagi could swear you could _literally physically grind meat on him_.

But what was most terrifying of all of these inhuman traits, were the row of inch long teeth that clasped together liked a bear-trap. They housed a slimy tongue that flickered disgustingly in the open air like an entire limb of its own, and as if _that_ wasn't enough to haunt your dreams… Above all that sat his equally slimy, elongated eyes, which were disturbingly only white, glossy sclera that stretched angularly. No pupils nor irises, yet somehow still seeming to pierce his soul as the bestial man passed him.

And his - ~~running~~ _galloping-_ made the sludge villain look like a _snail_.

"What in the…" he instantly buffed up, before rocketing after them.


End file.
